Can't Fight this Feeling Anymore
by MoonFairyDoll
Summary: After Blaine proposes to Kurt (and Kurt says no), Blaine is in need of some serious cheering up; so Sam and Tina devise a plan to get their friend back on track. Meanwhile, Sam struggles with the new feelings he's developing towards one of his friends. (Blam with some friendship Blamtina.)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this started out as a fun little Blamtina fic, but Blaine and Sam had other plans, so it ended up being an angst-ridden Blam fic with Tina sort of as a third wheel. Sorry Tina, I love you! Also drunk!Tina, so yay! Hehehe. This is **not** part of my "Crashing into You" Series. This fic is canon compliant until the season 4 finale. Song title from the REO Speedwagon song "Can't Fight this Feeling". (Unbeta'ed, so sorry for any errors.)  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but the crazy thoughts in my head.

* * *

"Oh, Thank God!" Blaine's mother Laura exclaims as she waves her two young visitors inside.

"Come in, come in. I'm so glad you two could come over on such short notice."

"No problem, Mrs. Anderson." Sam walks in after her.

Blaine's mother rolls her eyes. "Sam, how many times do I have to tell you? My name is Laura. No need to call me Mrs. Anderson. You're my son's best friend for crying out loud."

He smiles sheepishly. "Sorry, Mrs. A. I mean, Laura."

"How is he?" Tina speaks up for the first time since they arrived at Blaine's house; concern evident in her voice.

Laura sighs. "He's been in bed all day. I haven't seen him this depressed since the break-up."

Sam and Tina exchange a look but say nothing.

_Ever since Blaine proposed to Kurt after Regionals weeks ago and was met with a resounding no; Blaine had gone back to his depressed state. He wasn't eating, he only got out of bed to go to school and he avoided his friends. Sam and Tina were concerned but didn't know what to do exactly._

And then they received a call from Blaine's mom asking them to come over, so here they were. Neither knowing how they could help, but sure that their friend needed them.

"I asked you guys to come over because I have to attend to a family emergency and I really didn't want Blaine to be alone. He's definitely not in any condition to travel with me; not that he would want to, anyway."

Tina nods in understanding. "We're glad to help."

"Oh, thank you honey! I'm so glad my son has you two. I don't know what he'd do without you."

Tina and Sam smile brightly at her.

They're interrupted by a car approaching the house and honking its horn. "Oh, there's my cab. Blaine knows I'm leaving for the weekend, but I didn't tell him you were coming over - thought I'd leave it to you guys to surprise him."

"Sure thing, Mrs. A… I mean, Laura." He corrects himself when she gives him a pointed look.

"Okay, well I guess I'll be leaving now. You have my number in case of an emergency. There's an envelope with money on the kitchen counter and the fridge is completely stocked. Make yourselves at home, ok?"

"Thank you, Laura. Have a safe flight!" Tina beams at her.

"Thank you for keeping my son company. I would have hated to leave him all alone." She looks at her son's friends, eyes filled with tears and she feels grateful and at peace. Her son is in good hands. She suddenly launches herself onto both Tina and Sam and envelops them in a tight embrace that leaves them stunned. They're interrupted when the cab honks its horn once more. Laura releases the two teenagers and sighs. "Fine, fine… I'm going, I'm going." She takes her bag and heads out the door.

Once Blaine's mother leaves they grab the overnight bags they brought with them and climb the stairs up to Blaine's room. Standing in front of Blaine's bedroom door they look at each other; not knowing whether to knock or just barge in.

"Ok, so what now? How are we gonna get him out of bed?" Sam questions giving Tina a weary look.

She sighs. "I don't know. We'll just make it up as we go, okay?"

"Ooh, what if I just give him an extra special dose of my world famous impressions."

Tina giggles. "Sam… just… open the door."

"Alrighty then… here we go."

He reaches for the handle and opens the door slowly. They enter the room quietly not wanting to startle Blaine. They find him under the covers, his breathing even and slow; his hair curly and mussed. They place their bags next to Blaine's dresser and Tina sits down next to Blaine on the bed; while Sam hovers over them. Tina places a soft hand on Blaine's shoulder and tries to wake him up.

"Blaine… Blaine." Her voice soft and calm: "Blaine, it's Tina. It's time to wake up now."

He stirs a bit, lets out a little whine but doesn't wake up.

"Dude, come on! Wake up!"

"Sam!" She hisses at him: "We want to wake him up, not give him a heart attack!"

"Fine, you do it!"

"You're impossible!" Tina quips as she glares at Sam. She turns back to look at Blaine and she's pretty sure he's faking it now and is actually wide awake, but she decides to play along. "Blainey Days… wakey-wakey."

He turns around abruptly; his back to Tina and Sam and hides completely under the covers; becoming the human equivalent of a burrito. "Go away, please!" His voice comes out muffled, but clearly distressed.

"Blaine, we're not leaving, so you might as well get up and hang out with us. We're here to help you dude!"

Blaine uncovers his head and replies: "I don't need any help! I need to sleep forever so I can forget the hurt and humiliation of being rejected by the love of my life!" He covers himself once more and says nothing else.

Frustration gets the best of Tina and she lets out a harsh breath. "Okay… you know what?! This is getting ridiculous. You're gonna stop sulking, get out of bed and let your friends help you out!"

But all they get in reply is a muffled "No, thank you." from under the duvet.

"Fine, have it your way!" And with that she stands up and with all the strength she can muster she yanks the covers from Blaine's form.

"Ohmygod!" She exclaims when she realizes that Blaine is completely naked; lying on his stomach - his perfectly round ass on display. She turns around on instinct as she feels a blush creep through her face.

"Dude, nice ass!" Sam exclaims as he gives Blaine a thumbs up.

"Tina! What the hell?" Blaine shrieks as he feels the cold from the air conditioner hit his naked body. He struggles to cover himself with the sheets and sits up against the headboard.

"I'm sorry! How the hell was I supposed to know you were naked under there?" She apologizes as she hides her reddened face in her hands; her back still turned to Blaine.

"You can turn around now." He tells her once he's covered from the waist down.

She does and looks at him with a sheepish expression on her face. "Sorry." She says softly.

He sighs. "Don't worry about it." All energy gone from his voice; his head resting back on the headboard.

Only then she's able to really take a good look at her friend and she doesn't like what she sees. Blaine's eyes are bloodshot from either not sleeping well or crying and she figures it's probably both. Dark circles under his eyes and he looks a bit pale. It hurts her to see him like this and hopes her plan works out because she really doesn't want to see Blaine looking like a wounded puppy.

(Her plan is simple enough. Take Blaine dancing – along with Sam, maybe have a few drinks; maybe even do some karaoke. In short, do anything they can to cheer Blaine up.)

"What are you guys doing here?" Blaine asks; wishing they would go away and leave him to rot, because he was an idiot to think he could get Kurt back by proposing to him and now all he wants to do is sleep and mourn the loss of his soul mate.

Finally Sam speaks up. "Blaine, I get that you're feeling down. What happened between you and Kurt is still fresh in your mind and of course it's gonna hurt; you still love him. But you can't stay in bed forever, bro. There are so many things to look forward to. Nationals, graduation, our last summer together before we all go our own way. Come on, man!"

Sam moves to sit next to Blaine on the bed and places a strong hand on his naked shoulder. Blaine feels the warmth of Sam's hand spread throughout his body and it goes directly to his dick. He lets out a shaky breath and thinks: _Please don't get hard, please don't get hard. He's your friend and he's straight and Tina's here and now is definitely not the time for this!_

Tina sits on the edge of the bed by Blaine's feet and gives him a hopeful look. "Sam's right! The night is young and so are we. We should go out! The three of us; just forget about our troubles and have some fun."

"Ugh, I don't know! I don't think I'm up to it. Where would we even go?" Blaine protests weakly; pulling the covers over his chest as he tries to get his breathing under control because Sam is sitting way too close and he thinks he just might pass out from their combined body heat.

"We're going to a club… well, a bar actually. Come on! It'll be fun!" She says excitedly as she tries to coax Blaine to get out of bed.

"Yeah, dude! We'll have some drinks, do some dancing. It'll be awesome!" Sam nudges him as he settles closer to Blaine; not bothered one bit about the fact that Blaine is still very much naked under the covers.

Blaine sighs resignedly. His friends are not letting him off the hook and his back kind of hurts from being in bed all day. Maybe going out isn't such a bad idea after all.

"Fine. Where are we going?"

Tina claps excitedly. "Yay! Okay, so… since we're trying to cheer you up and all; I was thinking we should all go to a gay bar!"

Blaine gapes at her; not sure if he heard her right. "What? A gay bar? But the only gay bar that's even remotely near is… Oh, no. I am _not_ going to Scandals. No way! I've already been there once and it was a disaster! No! Definitely not! Not to mention that it would be totally uncomfortable for Sam." He gestures at Sam thinking he'll be the voice of reason.

"Blaine, it's cool! When I was a stripper I had tons of guys try to throw themselves at me – I mean… look at me; who wouldn't want a piece of white chocolate? Trust me, I'm totally okay with this." Sam winks at him.

"Ugh, fine! Let's go to Scandals!" Blaine rolls his eyes.

"Awesome, dude! I promise, you won't regret it!"

"Okay, where can I get ready?" Tina questions already moving to get her bag.

"Tina you take my bathroom, Sam you can take the guest bathroom and I'll just use the one in my parent's bedroom." And with those simple orders they start to ready themselves for the night ahead. That is until Blaine clears his throat and says: "Um, guys? A little help here?" He smiles shyly and is slightly blushing because he's still naked underneath the sheets and needs to at least put on some pants.

Sam and Tina look at him expectantly until it dawns on them what Blaine is referring to. Sam finds Blaine's pajama pants and throws them at his face. "Never thought you'd be the type to sleep in the nude, bro." He waggles his eyebrows at Blaine causing him to blush; a deep red color starts to spread from Blaine's cheeks down to his neck.

"I've imagined it a million times." Tina sighs.

Both boys turn to look at her. Sam grins as he teases her: "Excuse me, what was that?"

She startles as she realizes what she just said and now it's her turn to blush. "What? I… um. I'm going to go get ready." She scurries into Blaine's bathroom before either boy has a chance to tease her some more.

Both Blaine and Sam laugh out loud at this. "Guess that crush of hers hasn't gone away, huh?" Sam comments licking his lips unconsciously and throwing a look at Blaine that he just can't decipher.

Blaine smiles awkwardly. "Yeah, I guess not." They continue looking into each other's eyes and the mood changes. The awkward fun teasing has turned into something they can't really describe.

Sam clears his throat before he speaks: "Um… Okay, I'm gonna go… you know… get myself all pretty and whatnot. Um…. you should probably do the same. See you later, dude." And with that he grabs his bag and heads out to use the guest bathroom.

As soon as Sam exits his room Blaine lets out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. _Oh, tonight is gonna be torture. _He puts on his pajama pants, gathers everything he needs and directs himself to his parent's bedroom.

* * *

Sam is the first one to finish getting ready. He takes a moment to admire his reflection in the mirror in Blaine's room while he waits for his two companions to come out from their respective hiding places. He's wearing a burgundy dress shirt and a pair of black dress pants that hug his butt just right and a classic black leather belt. He didn't know who he was trying to impress, but he knew he wanted to look nice.

He sits and waits for a while until Blaine comes in and he is left speechless, because Blaine… looks _good_. Damn good and he knows he's gawking but he can't help it. He feels a weird sensation in the pit of his stomach and his breath catches in his throat.

Blaine is his usual dapper self of course, but there's something different about him that Sam can't really put a finger on. He's wearing a brown dress shirt paired with a brown tweed blazer and a dark green "Dexter" bow-tie. His green and blue plaid trousers are so tight that they might as well be painted on and Sam can't seem to avert his eyes. He feels his heart pounding loudly and he barely manages to make out what Blaine is saying.

"Sam… Sam, you ok?"

"Um, yeah… yeah, yeah! Sorry, dude, just got a bit distracted for a moment there. Looking good man!"

"You're not looking so bad yourself." Blaine smiles brightly as Sam blushes slightly.

"Thanks, man." A comfortable silence falls between them and Sam lifts himself from his sitting place. He approaches Blaine slowly until he's closing the space between them without actually crowding him. He talks in a soft, almost sensual voice that leaves Blaine a bit breathless. "I'm definitely gonna have to keep my eyes on you tonight. Gotta make sure no one steals you away."

Blaine looks up at him and finds himself at a loss for words because - is _Sam flirting with him?_ He shakes his head to get rid of these thoughts because he's clearly imagining things now.

Sam doesn't know what has gotten into him tonight and frankly he's starting to care less and less. He feels loose and giddy and allows himself to soak in all these new feelings because Blaine is right next to him looking way too good and he smells amazing.

Their little moment is interrupted when Tina clears her throat. She's standing at the bathroom door with one hand on her hip and the other resting on the door frame.

"So, what do you think boys?" Her voice sweet and seductive and the boys can't help but stare at her because they have never seen Tina like this before. She's wearing a short strapless black leather dress that hugs her curves just perfectly, a pair of sexy black heels and her hair is styled in gorgeous long waves parted on the side and held in place with a red flower hair pin.

Blaine is the first to speak. "Wow, Tay-Tay! You… lady are a real diva! You look amazing!"

Sam recovers from his shock and blurts out: "You're smoking hot! Damn, Tina!"

Tina preens at the praise and blushes slightly. "Well, are we ready to go?"

Sam and Blaine exchange a look and answer at the same time. "Yep!" "Yeah!"

"I sure am the luckiest girl in all of Ohio tonight." At Sam and Blaine's questioning looks she continues. "After all I have the two most gorgeous guys as my escorts."

"Why thank you, ma'am." Sam responds in is his best southern accent.

She moves to stand between them as they each extend their arms allowing her to link them with her own.

They make their way to the car as they gear themselves for what might be a very interesting night.

* * *

They arrive at Scandals and Blaine notices that they've changed the place up a bit. It looks more like a dance club and less like a country western bar. It's still lacking in eye-candy and there are only a few patrons spread randomly around the space. He's hit with an unexpected wave of nostalgia as he remembers the first _and_ last time he was there with Kurt. He begins to think that going out tonight was a bad idea, but his thoughts are interrupted when he feels a strong but gentle hand on his shoulder as Sam's concerned voice comes through. "Blaine? You okay, dude?"

"Uh, yeah. Yeah. Just…" He sighs. "Memories, you know?" He gives Sam a sad smile and his eyes shine with unshed tears.

Sam nods in understanding but says nothing. "Come on, man. Let's you get you something to drink."

They find Tina at the bar; drink in hand. She waves them over as soon as she sees them. "Guys, over here!" She hands Blaine a beer and a soda for Sam. "Sorry, Sam."

He shrugs. "No worries, someone has to be the designated driver, right?"

Blaine takes a look at his friends and realizes how lucky he is. His life is definitely not what he had envisioned it would be, but he's certainly grateful to have both Sam and Tina to help him along. "Let's make a toast!"

Sam smiles as he responds. "Ok, bro. It's your night. What should we toast to?"

They lift their drinks as Blaine sighs: "To friendship." Tina and Sam smile happily and echo Blaine's words.

After the toast they each look around them and take in the scenery. There are a few more people than when they first got in, but it's still pretty deserted for a Saturday night.

"Where is everyone?" Sam questions as he drinks his soda.

"It'll pick up soon, it's still early." Tina answers checking Blaine's watch. "Come on, let's dance!" She tugs Blaine's arm and he rolls his eyes as he allows himself to be lead to the middle of the dance floor.

Sam laughs and stays put at the bar watching his friends dance.

As the night progresses the bar starts filling up with more people. Tina, Sam and Blaine find themselves separated and spread all over the space as they mingle among the patrons.

Tina's in a corner with a couple of drag queens that are practically worshipping her. Blaine is at the bar ordering another beer (his third of the night) as Sam keeps a watchful eye on him from across the room.

Suddenly Blaine is approached by a handsome young man. "Hey gorgeous!"

Blaine smiles politely as he takes in the man's appearance. He seems to be in his 20's; tall and slender with brown hair and piercing green eyes. "Hi."

"Name's Bryan." The good-looking stranger introduces himself as he extends his hand for Blaine to take.

Blaine complies as he returns the greeting. "Blaine."

"Cute." Bryan says eyeing Blaine hungrily. "Now, what is such a beautiful boy like you doing here all alone?" He questions as he gives an exaggerated pout.

Blaine clears his throat and starts feeling a bit nervous as Bryan crowds his personal space. "Um, actually I'm here with some friends. They're probably looking for me, so I better go. Nice meeting you." He turns to leave but Bryan's strong hand grips his arm and pulls him back.

"Aw come on, angel. No need to leave me here by myself. Stay and play for a while." Bryan winks.

Sam has been watching the exchange from where he's sitting and starts to feel something he can't quite identify. _Jealousy? No. No way. He's just protective of his friend, right?_ He shakes himself off, chugs down the last of his soda and makes his way to the bar.

He approaches Blaine from behind and wraps a possessive arm around him. "Hey, babe! I've been looking for you." He looks directly into Bryan's eyes. "Sam. Sam Evans. And you are?" He extends his free hand to shake Bryan's own.

Bryan shrugs off his shock and replies: "Um, Bryan. And you are Blaine's…"

"Boyfriend. Right, baby?" He directs himself to Blaine who is frozen in his embrace - too stunned to react at first.

Blaine stammers as he responds: "Uh, yeah. Yeah… This is Sam… my… um my boyfriend." He feels Sam's arm tighten around him; his warm breath tickling his ear and he lets himself melt into Sam's grip for a few seconds.

"We should go; Tina must be looking for us." Sam releases Blaine and interlaces their fingers as he pulls him away from a speechless Bryan.

"Yeah, right. Let's go. Nice meeting you Bryan."

Finally Bryan speaks up: "Yeah, yeah… you too." He turns to leave and mutters under his breath. "Damn, all the good ones are always taken."

They make their way through the crowd until Sam pulls them to a stop. They stand awkwardly in front of each other and Blaine is the first to speak. "Thanks… you know… for what you did back there."

Sam shrugs it off: "Don't worry about it, man. That's what friends are for right?"

They stare into each other's eyes for a moment; neither knowing what to say. Something's shifted between them and that feeling they had back at Blaine's house has returned and neither of them know what to do about it.

They're pulled out of their thoughts when someone accidentally bumps into Blaine which causes him to fall into Sam's arms.

Sam steadies him and only then they realize that they are in the middle of the dance floor. Blaine starts to move away but Sam stops him.

Blaine looks up into the blond boy's eyes with questioning eyes. "Sam?"

"Let's just dance." It's all Sam says as the music transitions from a techno-pop song to a ballad and he moves in closer to Blaine.

Blaine hesitates; causing Sam to ask: "Come on, what's one dance between friends?" His eyes shining with hope.

Blaine nods; he's confused and nervous and doesn't know what to make of all of this but still steps into Sam's embrace and allows the taller boy to hold him as they sway to the music.

For a while it's just them; the synchronized movement of their bodies, their chests against each other rising and falling with each breath and the melodic music overhead. Blaine rests his head on Sam's shoulder and Sam holds on tight - like he's afraid Blaine is going to freak out and just run out of there. When the song ends it takes them a moment to stop dancing. A disco song starts playing and the people around them start jumping up and down, hips gyrating to the beat.

Before either of them has a chance to speak; Blaine spots Tina on the other side of the room. "Oh my God!"

His eyes are wide in shock as he points in Tina's direction. Sam turns to look and he can't believe his eyes. "Oh, you've gotta be kidding me! This night just keeps getting better and better."

They make their way through the crowd of people on the dance floor and find Tina dancing on top of the bar. Somehow she managed to get her hands on a pink feather boa and is dancing seductively to the rhythm of the music.

"How many drinks did she have?" Blaine asks in Sam's direction while looking up at Tina.

"I don't know! I was keeping my eye on _you_! Damn it!"

"God, we're like the worst friends ever!"

Tina spots her friends and waves at them from on top of the bar. "Sam! Blaine!"

She tries to get down gracefully but instead just topples over. Fortunately both Blaine and Sam are right there to catch her.

She giggles as she holds on to Blaine tightly. "Blaine! Blainey Days! Bling Bling!"

She's clearly drunk and Blaine looks concerned. "Tay-Tay, how much did you have to drink?"

"Oh, I think like four or five of those fruity umbrella thingies!" She replies as she gets a bad case of the hiccups.

Sam looks at her and frowns. "I think it's time to go home. I'll go get the car; meet me out front."

Blaine nods and holds on to Tina who's having trouble standing straight.

"Blaine, you have like the cutest butt in all of Ohio." She says with drunken smile and Blaine just rolls his eyes.

"Thanks, Tina. Come on, let's go home." He practically has to drag her outside.

She frowns when the night air hits her face. "I don't want to go home!" She whines and Blaine swears she looks like a five year old. "I wanna stay and dance with all the pretty gay boys!"

"Okay, Tina. You can dance with the pretty gay boys some other time. Oh look, there's Sam." Blaine comments as Sam parks in front of them. He gets out and opens the door to the backseat of the car.

"In you go, Miss Tina. Come on." He starts to help her inside, but she stops before sitting down. She looks at Sam through blurry eyes and asks: "Doesn't Blaine have the cutest butt you've ever seen?"

Sam grins as he looks over at Blaine who's blushing as he mutters under his breath: "Oh my God!"

Sam laughs, shakes his head and looks back at Tina as he whispers: "Yes… he does." Tina thinks this is the funniest thing she's ever heard as she laughs loudly and points at Blaine. "See, I told you!"

Blaine can't help but smile a bit before he speaks. "Ok, Tay-Tay. Time to get in the car."

"Ugh! Fine, you're no fun." She pouts as she throws the feather boa in his face and finishes climbing into the car.

Once they have her secure in the backseat both Blaine and Sam get in. Sam starts the engine and Blaine notices that Tina's giggles have suddenly turned into little whimpers. He looks back at her, while Sam looks through the rearview mirror.

"Tina? Are you okay?"

"No! I'm not okay, Blaine! How can I be okay when I'm all alone? I've spent all year making a fool out of myself crushing on my gay best friend! Oh, God! I'm not only a third wheel when it comes to you and Kurt, but I'm even a third wheel between you and Sam." She's wailing now and Blaine grimaces at her cries. "You both looked so cozy slow-dancing in the club. And then I have to ruin everything by making you guys come and rescue me. Good going, Tina! Why won't anyone love me?! I just want to be in love like you and Sam!"

She starts crying hysterically as Sam and Blaine are left speechless. "Sweetie, why don't you just try to rest for a little while?" Blaine asks clearly concerned as he looks back at Sam who is still processing everything Tina just said.

She finally calms down enough for her to slip into a restless sleep.

"Blaine…"

He holds up his hand. "Just… just drive, Sam." He looks out the window as he tries to control his breathing. "I knew going out was a bad idea. I just _knew_ it."

They drive the rest of the way in relative silence; every so often sneaking a shy and awkward glance at each other - serenaded occasionally by Tina's snores.

* * *

Back at Blaine's house they manage to get Tina into the bed in the guest bedroom. Once she's tucked in she murmurs in her sleep: "I love you, Blainey Days."

Blaine sighs and places a soft kiss to her temple. "Love you too, Tay-Tay. Sweet dreams."

Once she's settled Blaine finds Sam in the kitchen. He's handed a bottle of water; which he accepts gratefully.

"Blaine…" Sam starts to speak but is interrupted by Blaine once more.

"You know what? I think you'll be more comfortable if you sleep in Cooper's old room. You'll have the whole bed to yourself and everything." He takes a swig of water and waits for Sam's reaction.

Hurt flashes in Sam's green eyes as he registers Blaine's words. In all the times he's stayed over at Blaine's house he's always slept in Blaine's room. At first he would sleep on the floor in a sleeping bag, but once they became best friends they figured bros could sleep in the same bed – no big deal. This is the first time Blaine tells him to sleep somewhere else and it shouldn't hurt as much as it does and he certainly shouldn't make a big of deal out it, but it still happens.

He says nothing, though. He just nods and says: "Fine… whatever you want, man."

Blaine looks up at him and tries not to feel too bad when he sees the hurt in Sam's eyes, but he simply can't have Sam in his room – let alone his bed – tonight. Not after everything. Not after the flirting and the dancing and the mixed signals. It would be too much and he can't deal with that right now.

"I'll get you some clean sheets for the bed." And with that he leaves Sam alone in the kitchen.

They meet in Cooper's old room; Blaine gives the sheets to Sam and turns to leave.

"Are we _ever_ gonna talk about what happened?"

Blaine freezes on his way out and turns around slowly to see Sam looking as gorgeous as ever, but with a pained expression on his face.

"I... I don't think there's anything to talk about, really." Blaine tries to remain calm but his nerves betray him as his voice breaks a bit at the end of his statement. He undoes his bow-tie; opens the collar of his shirt and crosses his arms against his chest.

"Seriously, dude? You're gonna play that game?"

"What game, Sam? Nothing happened; therefore there is nothing to talk about."

Sam laughs bitterly. "Right. If you want to pretend nothing happened, then that's just all fine and dandy."

"What do you want me to say, Sam? You're straight, so nothing could have happened!" Blaine speaks in a whispered yet somewhat angry tone; not wanting to wake up Tina.

"Blaine…"

"No! Enough… I'm not letting you play with my emotions. You must think this is fuckin' hilarious, right? Let's make fun of Blaine's silly little crush! Well it's not, Sam. I thought you were better than that."

"Do you even _know_ me at all? Do you_ really _think I would make a joke out of any of this?" Sam's eyes fill with tears as Blaine's words stab at him like knives.

"Okay, fine. It's not a joke. Then what is this? Were you just experimenting tonight? You know, something to tell the grandkids when you're older?"

Blaine's words stung in a way he's never felt before. _How could his best friend think this way about him? How could he think he would play around with his feelings like that?_

Sam swallows hard before he speaks – his mouth is dry in spite of the water he drank earlier. "I thought if there was one person in this world that would know me completely; it would be you, Blaine. I can't believe you would say these things to me. _Think_ these things about me. You honestly don't know me at all."

"Fine. It's not a joke, it's not an experiment… then what is it? Because it isn't real! It can't be."

"How do you know? Huh? How do you know it's not real, when you've barely even given me a chance to talk? When all you've done is assume things about me?"

Blaine speaks at this, but it's barely a whisper. "How can it be real, Sam? Do I need to remind you that you're straight?"

Sam grunts as he runs his hands through his hair in frustration. "Fuck labels, man! You want real? Huh? Then tell me what's more real than this?"

And with those words Sam launches himself at the other boy; his lips crashing into Blaine's with such force that they stumble backwards until Blaine's back hits the closed door. Blaine's shock doesn't last long as he finds himself gripping Sam's shirt like it's his only lifeline. Sam's hands grasp Blaine's head to keep him in place. The kiss is rough and passionate; each giving in to some primal urge to be closer. Tongues fight for dominance and teeth clash, but it's hot and wet and delicious. They let themselves drown in these overwhelming feelings for a few more minutes until Blaine breaks the kiss causing Sam to let out a little whine in protest. Their breathing is shallow; their lips are wet and red, hands still holding on for dear life. Blaine gives Sam a bewildered look while he tries to figure everything out.

Sam goes in for another kiss, but Blaine stops him with a strong hand on his chest. "Blaine…"

"What is this, Sam?" He shakes his head from side to side. "Things just ended with Kurt, you know how much I'm hurting and now you do this to me? I… I can't deal with this right now! I just can't!" Blaine exclaims as tears run freely down his face. "I'm sorry… I… I have to go. I'm sorry!"

"Blaine, please. Don't."

"I'm sorry, Sam." And with that he manages to escape Sam's grip and head out into the hallway towards his room.

"Damn it!" Sam yells directly at the door; hands holding onto the hard wood underneath. He turns around and falls to the floor; his back to the door, arms resting on his drawn-up knees. And he cries. He cries hard and loud. Not caring if Blaine or even Tina hears him. He cries like he just lost a piece of his soul. He cries and cries because he just realized that not only he loves Blaine with every fiber of his being, but that he may have just screwed up the most important relationship he has ever had.

* * *

A/N: So this seemed like a good cut-off point. Chapter 2 will most likely be posted next week.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: First I'd like to thank everyone for the likes, the kudos, the reblogs, the alert subscriptions and the reviews. You've all have been so kind and really inspire me to keep on writing. Really, thank you from the bottom of my heart.

Anyway, remember how this was supposed to be just a fun little one-shot? Then I decided that I could wrap things up in just 2 chapters. Yeah, well… these boys have really taken over 'cause I started fleshing out the story in my head I thought three chapters would be enough. But now it turns out that it's probably going to be like four chapters plus an epilogue! Oh sweet merciful lord!

Also sorry this is so late. I really had every intention of having this ready sooner, but real life didn't leave me much writing time this past week.

Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this chapter. *hugs*

Dedicated to **Loki Firefox** – HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY!

(Unbeta'ed, so sorry for any errors.)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but the crazy thoughts in my head.

* * *

Sam lies in bed; he stares at the ceiling and wonders how things got _so_ out of control _so_ fast.

Last night was supposed to be a fun outing with his friends and instead it turned out being a complete disaster. He runs his hands through his face and hair, looks at the clock on the bedside table and sighs. It's 6:15 AM; Sunday morning and even though he didn't drink a drop of alcohol last night he still feels hung-over. He's tired and groggy and everything that happened the night before makes him feel slightly on edge.

He remembers how good Blaine looked last night, he remembers that funny feeling he had in the pit of his stomach and he remembers feeling jealous when that Bryan guy was all over Blaine at the bar. He remembers the dancing; the heat from Blaine's body permeating his skin – almost burning him. He remembers how good it felt to hold him close and feel his breathing in sync with his own. And of course he remembers the kiss. _Oh, that kiss!_ He had never kissed someone like that before; so full of passion, want and longing.

_Oh, God! I have feelings for Blaine! Romantic feelings!_ He thinks to himself as he stretches on the bed and moves to sit up. His eyes are bloodshot from crying and his head hurts from not being able to sleep well. Everything is so confusing that he swears he can feel the room spinning. This wasn't just some crush; he knew _that_ much. He actually loved Blaine. _And whoa! Now that's a plot twist!_

He tries to remember when his feelings for Blaine began to change from just friends to something more. When did he start falling for the boy with the gelled hair, the hazel eyes and the kind soul?

He smiles.

He's never liked dudes before, that's for sure.

All he knows is that evenwhile dating Brittany he knew he enjoyed spending much more time with Blaine than he did with her. He loved Brittany, he really did. But with Blaine everything was so much easier somehow. He's never had to be anything other than himself with him. He never feels judged or like he has to live up to some unrealistic expectation. All he has to do is be Sam Evans and that's enough.

He found out about Blaine's crush early on. Nobody said anything to him about it and Blaine certainly tried his best to hide it, but there were always little things that gave him away. A lingering touch, a wistful look, a shy blushing smile – all things that made Sam realize that his best friend was crushing on him. He was totally cool with it, though. He was flattered that his gay bro appreciated him that way. It made him feel good; fed his ego a bit.

He remembers "Guilty Pleasures" week in glee club. He wanted so badly for Blaine to come out and tell him about his crush. _But… why?_ Looking back he can't seem to understand his own insistence. Why did he try so hard to get Blaine to confess his crush? Was it then that his feelings for Blaine started to shift? He did all he could to get Blaine to tell him about his feelings. In the end Blaine didn't budge and it was Sam himself who had to let it all out. Blaine was scared of screwing up their friendship and Sam had to reassure him that nothing would change between them.

And then… last night happened.

Now the one worried about ruining their relationship was Sam. After everything Blaine has been through this year and after all the trust he had placed on Sam; he had to make such a dick move. There was no excuse for what he did last night and that is a fact. But it was almost inevitable. He had all these feelings bubbling up inside of him and Blaine wouldn't let him express them properly and the only way he thought he could get his message across was by kissing him. Blaine had responded, though. He had kissed back with as much force and desire. But then he ran away.

Sam remembers Blaine's words before the kiss and they still hurt as much today as they did last night. _"You must think this is fuckin' hilarious, right? Let's make fun of Blaine's silly little crush! Well it's not, Sam. I thought you were better than that."_

Blaine actually believed that Sam was capable of playing around with him like that. The thought made his stomach churn. He needed to talk to Blaine. He needed to tell him that this was not a joke, that his feelings for him were real.

Just then a sobering thought creeps unto the surface of his mind.

Kurt… Blaine loves Kurt. And even though they were broken up and Blaine had been crushing on Sam; he never stopped being in love with Kurt.

Did his timing suck or what?

He looks at the clock once more. It's 6:55 AM. He wonders if Blaine is awake. How would he react if Sam were to sneak into his room?

He gets up, walks to the door and stops. His reaches for the handle and he hesitates. What if Blaine throws him out and tells him he doesn't want to see him anymore? What then? God, his head _really_ hurts now and his heart is pounding uncontrollably. He can't lose Blaine. He just can't! He's the best friend Sam has ever had! He sighs and goes back to look into his bag. He grabs what he needs and decides a shower will help him clear his mind. He heads into the guest bathroom down the hall and gears himself for what may be one of the most important days of his life.

* * *

Blaine sits quietly at the kitchen table; sipping his now lukewarm coffee. He's been sitting like this for almost an hour; barely moving. He holds the coffee cup tightly between his hands; the only thing grounding him in this moment.

His thoughts wander to Saturday night.

_Sam kissed him - Sam… his straight best friend. Sam Evans. Sam Evans kissed him._

He goes around the same thought over and over in his head.

He had felt incredibly at ease after Sam assured him he was okay with Blaine crushing on him and that their friendship wouldn't suffer. They were okay. He could have a crush on Sam and it was alright; it wouldn't ruin the one true friendship Blaine had at McKinley.

Sam was safe. Sam didn't judge him; Sam didn't ask him to be anything more than who he was already. He was in love with Kurt and he had an innocent crush on his best friend and everything would work out in the end, right?

Only it didn't.

Kurt had said no to his proposal. He had said no to being together again. _"I'm sorry Blaine, but I can't. I love you, but I'm too scared of being hurt again. I thought I could do this, I really did. I'm so sorry!"_

Kurt's words still rang loud and clear and they still hurt as much as they had weeks ago.

He laughs bitterly as a tear runs down his cheek. He wipes it with his hand in an angry gesture. He was tired of crying. He was tired of feeling weak and defeated. He was tired of feeling sorry for himself.

And it was because of this that he was almost thankful that his friends insisted he get out of bed yesterday. Almost!

Last night had been the true definition of disaster. Tina had gotten so drunk that she was sleeping it off in the guest bedroom and he was sure she would wake up any moment with the worst hangover of her life.

And then there was Sam; Sam… beautiful Sam.

Sam wouldn't hurt him? Would he? He wouldn't make fun of Blaine's feelings while he was in such a vulnerable state, right?

He kept replaying last night's events over and over in his head. The flirting before they left for the club, that guy Bryan at the bar, Sam acting all possessive and then there was the dancing.

Being held tightly in Sam's arms; swaying to the music. Sam's strong and warm body pressed close to his – making him feel safe and loved.

He sighs as he remembers the kiss. Why would Sam do that? Why would he kiss him? Was this all a big joke to him? It can't be. Sam's not like that. And yet… he kissed him.

He knew they needed to talk about all this. He knew it.

He was certain that Sam was awake. He heard him get into the shower a while ago, so he could just go upstairs, wait for him in Cooper's old room and get it over with. Clear the air and make sure they were still friends, right? But he couldn't move from where he was sitting. If he was honest with himself - he would have to admit that he was terrified of that talk. Terrified of what the kiss and the flirting really meant.

His thoughts are interrupted by the sound of the wooden floor creaking softly underneath him. He swears his heart stops for a minute. _Oh my god! It's Sam! I'm not ready to face him yet!_

"Ugh! My head is gonna explode!"

Blaine breathes easily as Tina drags herself into the kitchen; hands clutching the sides of her head as she groans.

"Well, good morning sunshine!" Blaine says as he smiles softly; relief spreading through his being.

"Oh, God! Please kill me now! I beg you!"

Blaine laughs as he gets up and helps guide Tina to the kitchen table.

She rests her head on the kitchen table while Blaine fixes her something to drink.

He comes back with a glass of orange juice for her and a new coffee for himself. He sits down across from her in silence.

"Thank you." Her voice is so soft and vulnerable it makes his heart ache for her.

"What for?"

"For this." She points at the juice. "For taking care of me; like you always do. Ugh, and basically for putting up with me; I'm like the worst friend you could ever have. Last night was supposed to be about you, about making sure _you_ had fun and I just _had_ to get drunk and ruin everything."

Blaine laughs as he teases her. "I don't know, drunk Tina was kind of fun. I especially enjoyed the part of the night where you wanted to stay and dance with all the pretty gay boys."

"Ha. Ha. Very funny." She sticks out her tongue at him and smiles.

He gets up to place his cup in the sink and as he returns to his seat Tina starts to speak again.

"You know? Last night I saw these two guys slow-dancing in the middle of the dance floor and I could have sworn that it was you and Sam! I mean, how drunk was I, right?" She laughs at the absurdity of her words.

Blaine tenses slightly and is left speechless for a moment.

Tina gets up to place her glass in the sink next to Blaine's cup and grabs a bottle of water from the fridge as she makes her way back to the kitchen table; this time sitting next to Blaine.

"Like how funny would that be? You and Sam? Slow-dancing? I was sure hallucinating or something last night."

"Except you weren't." Sam enters the kitchen slowly, hands tucked into the pockets of his jeans and a small smile on his face as Blaine stares blankly at him.

Tina frowns. "Except I weren't what?"

"Hallucinating. Blaine and I were _really_ dancing together last night, right dude?" He gives Blaine a pat on the back as he strolls past him trying to be as nonchalant as possible. He makes his way to the fridge and serves himself a glass of orange juice.

Blaine still says nothing. He stares intently at Sam as he sits down across from where he's sitting next to Tina.

"Wait, so you guys were really slow-dancing together? Why?" Tina asks; clearly confused. Her alcohol-induced headache starting to come back; it is way too early still and she is way too hung-over for this revelation.

Sam shrugs. "Some guy was all over Blaine at the bar and as his wingman I had to make sure the dude didn't get out of hand, so I pretended I was Blaine's boyfriend for a while, right bro?"

Blaine finally speaks. "Uh, yeah… yeah. You know Sam; always there to save the day!" He forces a smile and Tina looks from one boy to the other and just knows there's more to the story.

The tension is palpable and an uncomfortable silence falls upon them. Suddenly their inner thoughts are interrupted by the growling in Tina's stomach. This seems to both humiliate Tina _and_ make the tension between them go away for a moment. Both boys laugh out loud as Sam comments; "I guess someone's hungry."

Tina hides her face in her hands as she groans. "Will I _ever_ cease to embarrass myself in front of you guys?"

The boys laugh again; all tension between them seemingly gone.

Tina stands up and slaps her hands on the table. "Ok, here's what we're going to do. We need to make things up to Blaine for the _epic_ failure that was last night. So... we're all going out for breakfast. Deal?"

"Sure!" Sam replies; almost too happily.

Blaine hesitates though; he's not sure he can just go out and have breakfast with Sam like nothing happened. "Uh, are you sure you're up to it? I mean, you're so hung-over and everything? I could make you something if you want?"

"Uh, no way. Not that I wouldn't want you cooking for me, but I think it would be better if we just go out. It's a beautiful Sunday morning and the weather seems kind of nice, so we should make the most of it."

"Yeah, dude! Tina's right, let's just go out!" Sam sends a pleading look towards Blaine while trying to calm his nerves and keep Tina from suspecting something's up.

Tina isn't fooled though; she notices both of her friends exchange strange looks – not to mention that the tension between them could be cut with a knife. "Okay. What is up with you two?"

Blaine speaks quickly. "Nothing! Nothing's up with us? W… why would you think there's something going on?"

Sam nods; his smile too wide to be genuine.

"Riiight… Okay, fine… be that way. Don't tell me anything!" She crosses her arms against her chest as she eyes her friends suspiciously.

"Tay-Tay, I promise you… nothing's going on." Blaine says; hoping the term of endearment will help assuage his friend's suspicions.

She sighs dejectedly. "Whatever. I'm gonna go get ready."

After she leaves, Sam and Blaine find themselves staring at each other; neither knowing what to say.

Blaine is the first to break the silence. "Well, I guess I better go change." He lifts himself from his place at the kitchen table and starts walking out. He's interrupted by Sam's voice behind him.

"We need to talk… you know that right?" His voice firm; yet full of emotion.

Blaine turns around and looks Sam in the eye. He takes a deep breath and replies; "I know, Sam. Just… not right now, okay?"

"Of course, dude. But we _are_ going to talk. And I mean _really_ talk. Not just you assuming things about me or my intentions."

"I know, I know. We'll talk. I promise."

* * *

After a hearty breakfast in a little coffee shop near Lima, they drop Tina off at her house. Sam insists on driving them back and since Blaine isn't really in the mood for anything he accepts without much argument. He knew what was coming. He knew that Sam would want to talk as soon as they got back to the house and he was definitely not looking forward to it. He notices that Sam passes by his street and just keeps going.

He frowns and asks; "Sam? Where are we going?"

Sam takes a deep breath. "Well, I figured we needed a quiet place to talk and I don't know… your house seems kind of stuffy for such a heavy conversation. I wanted to be outdoors, breathe some fresh air, so I decided we could go to Otterbein Lake. Is… is that okay?"

Blaine is a bit stunned for a moment, but then responds. "Uh, yeah. Yeah… sure."

Once they get to their destination, they step out of the car and walk towards the lake. They sit at a bench nearby in silence; each taking in the scenery. The sun is bright and warm; a light spring breeze brushes against their skin. There were a couple of cyclists on the bike path, and a few families were out fishing, but it was still relatively quiet and calm. It was actually the perfect place to talk and Blaine was grateful that Sam chose to come here instead of going back to the house. He looks towards him and sees that Sam is deep in thought; his blond hair falling over his eyes, his lips pursed and his hands resting on his thighs. He is so beautiful; it actually hurts to look at him.

Suddenly, Sam turns to look at Blaine. He smiles shyly at him - a soft blush appearing on his cheeks. He turns to look at the lake once more before he begins. "You know you're my best friend, right?"

Blaine nods even though Sam isn't looking at him and he struggles to find his voice. "I… I know, Sam."

"Good. And you know I would never do anything to actually hurt you, right?"

"Sam, what I said last night… I was in shock… I didn't think about what I…" He's interrupted by Sam.

"Just… Just let me talk, man. Let me say everything I need to say and then you can do or say whatever you want, okay?" He looks back at Blaine who just nods once more.

"Okay." Sam sighs. "Um, last night… I… don't know what came over me. I saw you with that guy and all I wanted to do was drag you out of there. At first I thought I was just being protective of my best friend, but that wasn't it, man." He laughs in disbelief. "I was jealous. I wanted to get you as far away from that dude as possible, but not because I wanted to protect you; but because I wanted to be him. I wanted to be the one flirting with you, to be close to you."

Blaine looks down for a moment trying to process everything Sam is saying. He wanted so badly to reach out and take Sam's hand in his, but he knew it wasn't the time or the place for that.

Sam continues. "And then we were in the middle of the dance floor and you were so close and all I wanted was to have you in my arms and as much as that confused the hell out of me; I still wanted it so bad."

"Then back at the house; all I wanted was to tell you what I was feeling. I never wanted to hurt you or make you feel like I was goofing around. I'd never _ever_ do that to you, man. You have to believe me. I was so caught up in all these new emotions and I wasn't thinking clearly. And then I went ahead and kissed you; which I know I shouldn't have. And I am so _so_ sorry, dude. I didn't think a minute about all the things you've been going through. I was just thinking about myself. It's just… all these things I'm feeling… they're scaring the hell out of me. I've never felt this way about any girl I've dated and I've never in my life had these feelings for another dude. I don't even know what I want out of all this. I mean, I'm not stupid. I know you're still in love with Kurt. I _know_ that. And I just broke up with Brittany. And… man; my head is such a mess right now."

Blaine listened to his friend in silence; allowing him to pour his soul out to him. He has no idea what to say. His head was a mess too. They both stare at the lake before them; the sun gleaming on the water, the leaves from the trees around them rustling with the soft breeze.

After a while; Sam speaks once more. "I need you to understand something, Blaine. What I'm feeling for you… all of this… as confusing and terrifying as it is… it's real. All of it; one hundred percent real, dude. I would never play with your feelings. Never! That is a fact! And if you don't want to know anything else; at least know _this_ – the love I feel for you is so real it hurts."

"That's all, man. Whatever you wanna do or say… the ball's in your court." Sam looks at Blaine with so much love and honesty that it leaves him breathless. He doesn't know what to make of all this. He loves Kurt. He knows that. But he would be a fool to think he didn't have _some_ feelings for Sam.

Blaine clears his throat and asks; "I don't know what to say, Sam. C…Can I have some time to think about all of this? Please?"

Sam seems taken aback by this, but recovers quickly. "Sure, dude; whatever you want. Um, we should probably go. I promised my little brother I'd teach him to play a new song on the guitar."

Blaine nods. "Of course."

Sam stands up while Blaine remains seated for a moment. He looks up at Sam as he questions; "Sam? No matter what happens, we're always gonna be friends right?" His voice is soft, vulnerable and filled with emotion.

Sam smiles because if there was one thing he was sure of; it was this. "Of course, man. You'll always be my best bro; no matter what!"

Blaine smiles as he stands and starts to walk alongside Sam towards the car. He had a lot of thinking to do and a lot of things to sort out, but he could breathe more easily now that he knew for certain that Sam would always be there for him.

* * *

A/N: I have never been to Ohio in my life, so I did a bit of research on Westerville and that's how I found Otterbein Lake. Descriptions are loosely based on the website pictures of the lake. Also, in my haste to post this I may have overlooked some errors. I'm sorry if that's the case

I will try with all my might to have Chapter three ready for the end of the week, but can't make any promises. Real life can be a bit hectic, plus it's Blam week on Tumblr and I really want to try to write something for that.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
